ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Puffs
''Looney Puffs ''is an American animated television series created by Lauren Faust for Cartoon Network, based on the legendary Looney Tunes ''and ''Merrie Melodies ''short film series. It is one of the programs shown on Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons block, and is the only Cartoon Cartoons show to be a ''Looney Tunes property. It is also the only Looney Tunes ''series to be produced by Cartoon Network Studios. As the title suggests, the series stars PPG-ified versions of the ''Looney Tunes ''characters. All episodes were directed by Lauren Faust, usually in collaboration with other directors who previously worked on ''The Powerpuff Girls. The series premiered on May 13, 2002 and ended on January 16, 2006 with five seasons. Premise The Looney Tunes, here redesigned in the style for The Powerpuff Girls, continue their looney adventures, chases, tricks and other wackiness. Characters * Bugs Bunny '(voiced by Joe Alaskey): A gray rabbit who is the leader of the gang. * '''Lola Bunny '(voiced by Tara Strong): An orange rabbit who is Bugs' girlfriend. In some episodes, she is shown to be Penelope's best friend. * 'Daffy Duck '(also voiced by Joe Alaskey): A black duck who exhibits a love-hate relationship against Bugs. * 'Porky Pig '(voiced by Tom Kenny): A pink pig who stutters a lot. * 'Elmer Fudd '(also voiced by Tom Kenny): A meek man who tries to hunt Bugs and/or Daffy, but with no success. * 'Marvin the Martian '(voiced by Rob Paulsen): A black martian who tries and fails to destroy planet Earth. * '''Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): A western man who detests Bugs. * 'Taz the Tasmanian Devil '(voiced by Jim Cummings): A brown tasmanian devil who tends to eat anything he sees as food. * 'Sylvester Cat '(voiced by Jeff Bennett): A black and white cat who goes after Tweety. * 'Tweety Bird '(also voiced by Tara Strong): A yellow canary who frequently thwarts Sylvester. * 'Speedy Gonzales '(voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): A brown mouse who is really fast and lives in Mexico. * 'Foghorn Leghorn '(voiced by Bill Farmer): A rooster who blabbers a lot and lives on a farm. * 'Barnyard Dawg '(also voiced by Rob Paulsen): A brown and white dog who is frenemies with Foghorn Leghorn. * 'Pepe Le Pew '(also voiced by Rob Paulsen): A black and white romantic skunk who frequently mistakes Penelope for a female skunk. * 'Penelope Pussycat '(also voiced by Tara Strong): A black and white cat who frequently gets mistaken for a female skunk by Pepe Le Pew. In some episodes, she is shown to be Lola's best friend. * 'Wile E. Coyote '(voiced by Tom Kane; silent in the Road Runner episodes): A brown coyote who goes after Road Runner, and is intellectual. When not paired with Road Runner, he speaks in a British accent; otherwise he just holds up wooden signs to "talk". * 'Road Runner '(voiced by Paul Julian; uncredited): A baby-blue and navy-blue roadrunner who makes a "beep beep!" sound like a car, makes a cork-like noise with his tongue and escapes from Wile E. Coyote. * 'Ralph Wolf '(also voiced by Tom Kenny): A brown wolf who tries to steal sheep from his co-worker, Sam Sheepdog. He resembles Wile E. Coyote. * 'Sam Sheepdog '(also voiced by Jim Cummings): A tan sheepdog who pummels Ralph Wolf every time he catches him stealing some sheep. Episodes List of Looney Puffs episodes Gallery Characters Bugs Bunny in PPG form.png|Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck in PPG form.png|Daffy Duck Lola Bunny in PPG form.png|Lola Bunny Porky Pig in PPG form.png|Porky Pig Sylvester in PPG form.png|Sylvester Cat Tweety Bird in PPG form.png|Tweety Bird Marvin the Martian in PPG form.png|Marvin the Martian Elmer Fudd in PPG form.png|Elmer Fudd Yosemite Sam in PPG form.png|Yosemite Sam Taz in PPG form.png|Taz the Tasmanian Devil Speedy_Gonzales_in_PPG_form.png|Speedy Gonzales Foghorn Leghorn in PPG form.png|Foghorn Leghorn Barnyard Dawg in PPG form.png|Barnyard Dawg Pepe Le Pew in PPG form.png|Pepe Le Pew Penelope_Pussycat_in_PPG_form.png|Penelope Pussycat Wile E. Coyote in PPG form.png|Wile E. Coyote Road Runner in PPG form.png|Road Runner Ralph Wolf in PPG form.png|Ralph Wolf Sam Sheepdog in PPG form.png|Sam Sheepdog Opening Seasons 1-2 Looney Puffs opening (4-3).png|Red rings and a black background. Looney_Puffs_opening_red_and_blue_(4-3).png|Blue rings (with one red ring) and a red background. Looney_Puffs_opening_red_and_blue_2_(4-3).png|Red rings and a navy blue background. Looney_Puffs_opening_orange_and_black_(4-3).png|Orange rings and a black background. Looney_Puffs_opening_green_and_red_(4-3).png|Green rings and a red background. Looney_Puffs_opening_green_and_black_(4-3).png|Green rings and a black background. Seasons 3-5 Looney Puffs opening (16-9).png|Red rings and a black background. Looney_Puffs_opening_red_and_blue_(16-9).png|Blue rings (with one red ring) and a red background. Looney_Puffs_opening_red_and_blue_2_(16-9).png|Red rings and a navy blue background. Looney_Puffs_opening_orange_and_black_(16-9).png|Orange rings and a black background. Looney_Puffs_opening_green_and_red_(16-9).png|Green rings and a red background. Looney_Puffs_opening_green_and_black_(16-9).png|Green rings and a black background. Posters Looney Puffs poster with Bugs Bunny.png|Poster featuring Bugs Bunny. Looney Puffs poster with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.png|Poster featuring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Looney Puffs poster with Pepe and Penelope.png|Poster featuring Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat. Looney Puffs poster with Wile E. Coyote.png|Poster featuring Wile E. Coyote. Inspired by this image Looney Puffs poster with Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote.png|Poster featuring Wile E. and Road Runner. Inspired by a scene from Beep Prepared. Looney Puffs poster with Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner.png|Poster featuring Wile E. and Road Runner. Looney Puffs poster (Wile E. Coyote).png|Poster featuring Wile E. Coyote. Looney Puffs poster with Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner and The Powerpuff Girls.png|A crossover poster featuring Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner and The Powerpuff Girls. DVDs Looney Puffs Season 1 DVD.png|Season 1 DVD cover Looney Puffs Season 2 DVD.png|Season 2 DVD cover Looney Puffs Season 3 DVD.png|Season 3 DVD cover Looney Puffs Season 4 DVD.png|Season 4 DVD cover Looney Puffs Season 5 DVD.png|Season 5 DVD cover A Looney Puffs Christmas DVD cover.png|DVD cover for the Christmas episode "A Looney Puffs Christmas". Looney Puffs Attack of the Instant Martians DVD cover.png|DVD cover for the series finale "Attack of the Instant Martians". Miscellaneous Cartoon Cartoons (Looney Puffs).png|Porky Pig in the Cartoon Cartoons logo customized for this show. Looney Puffs.png|Some of the main characters. From counter-clockwise: Tweety Bird, Sylvester Cat, Lola Bunny, Porky Pig, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Looney Puffs alternate logo.png|Alternate logo that looks closer to the original Looney Tunes logo. Reception The show received mixed-to-positive reviews from critics and people watching other Cartoon Network shows. Though the show was praised for it's humor, writing, cameos of characters from other CN shows and occasional throwbacks to the original cartoons, some people viewed the show as "quite boring", since it's simply just mixing the Looney Tunes ''characters with the designs of the Powerpuff Girls. Nevertheless, the show is one of Cartoon Network's top shows at that time and spawned some merchandise. Tropes [[Looney Puffs/Tropes|''Looney Puffs/Tropes]] Trivia * The show's theme song in season 1 is a reorchestrated version of "This is It" from The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, sung by Joe Alaskey (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck). * Just like The Looney Tunes Show prior 2011, the opening intro has a recreation of the Warner Bros. logo seen in Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. * Unlike other Looney Tunes ''media, Daffy's bill and legs are colored yellow instead of orange. ** Similarly, both Road Runner's beak and legs are yellow. * Unlike other ''Looney Tunes ''media and like ''Carrotblanca, Penelope Pussycat speaks. * Just like Class of 3000, where the Tom Lynch Company logo and the Moxie logo appear before the Cartoon Network Studios logo, the Warner Bros. Animation logo appears at the end of the credits before the Cartoon Network Studios logo. * Although the show is partly inspired by The Powerpuff Girls, i.e. the Powerpuff redesigns for most of the characters, Craig McCracken has absolutely no involvement with the series. * Just like The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, various characters from other Cartoon Network shows make cameos in some episodes. * This is the only Looney Tunes ''series in which Tweety is voiced by a female. * Daffy's relationship with Bugs differs from time to time in this series. Most of the time, he is portrayed as the usual greedy duck who is indifferent towards the rabbit, but sometimes he actually gets along fine with him, a trait that would later be carried on to ''The Looney Tunes Show. * Wile E. Coyote's voice in this series, provided by Tom Kane, sounds like a mix between Mr. Herriman's voice from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ''and his voice from ''Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes''. * As with other Cartoon Network shows of the time, the show uses Hanna-Barbera sound effects. However, a few ''Looney Tunes ''sound effects are still used: ** Taz's spinning ** The jet sounds accompanying the Road Runner's running ** The Road Runner's tongue noise ** Bob Clampett's "baywoop" sound * '''Cartoon Cartoons bumper: '''Porky pops out of the "O" and says "C-c-c-c-Cartoon Cartoons!". Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin Off Category:Lauren Faust Category:Television Category:Televison series Category:Shows Category:Traditional animation Category:Traditional animated Category:2D animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. shows Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Comedy Category:Slapstick Category:Slapstick Comedy Category:Slapstick comedy Category:Satire Category:Adventure Category:Adventure shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Alternate reality Category:Alternate Reality Category:2002 Category:2005